My Sweet Uchiha
by Crazy-Mani 101
Summary: My Sweet Uchiha is my very first attempt at a fanfiction, and its an mpreg... Teehee. I promise it will be fun and I have tons of great ideas for it. Naruto goes on a mission that will alter the course of his life forever. he finds himself making hard decisions, but will his Uchiha stick with him or will a certain Inuzuka recapture his heart? Read and find out :)
1. Prologue

Prologue

Tsunade greeted the three ninja standing before her. "You three make a good team." She commented, 'Anyways," she took up a scroll from her desk and tossed it towards Sasuke. He caught it without a blink. "Normally, I'd only need one of you; any one of you would suffice…"

"But..?" Naruto sighed impatiently.

"But," she stood up and walked to the large open windows, "These aren't normal – circumstances. As you know, the Akatski are after Naruto, so sending him alone would be trouble – and Sasuke, your brother is a part of them… Any thing could happen."

The third party rolled his eyes the snorted, "Lady Hokage, why an I here?"

"Ah, Kiba, you're the nose. If anything goes wrong, I trust your senses to no end."

"So I'm the main part of the team?" He smirked

"Sure…" she turned to look at them. "It shouldn't take more than a week, three days to deleiver it, three to get back, one day to rest."

"What is it?" Naruto moved closer to Sasuke,

"Back off dobe." He shifted to the scroll to his other hand.

"C'mon, just lemme see…" He whined. He pouted when Sasuke swatted his arm away.

"Naruto…"

He paused and looked towards the older woman, "Yes baa-chan?"

"Baka! Don't call me that." She pinned him with her stare. "The Jounin exams are next month, you need to get your head straight, this is what you need to take over after I retire. You and Kiba need to work on it. Sasuke, keep up the good work and head for ANBU ranks." She watched as the Uchiha's features lightened and he nodded slightly in response.

"No fair! How could he be an ANBU and I'm still chunin? I'm so better and cooler than he is."

"You guys leave in the hour."


	2. Chapter 1

Oh yeah, umm… in this world, Sasuke never defected, and he chose to stay in Konoha and get stonger with the help of his friends. Enjoy

Warning: This chapter contains violence, rape and harsh language. Yaoi

Chapter 1

The mission went smoothly. On the fifth day, when they were nearing Konoha's parameters, Kiba called for a pit stop. He had been unusually quiet, and he looked flushed. Naruto wondered idly if he had caught flu.

"Hey, teme, when we get back, can you treat me to ramen?"

The Uchiha "hn"ed him then looked the other way.

"I take that as a yes?" The blonde jumped in joy "I can't wait."

They stood in relative silence for about thirty minutes. Naruto got agitated and started to pace.

"Hey, let's go find him." Sasuke said softly, he got tense when ever the blonde got agitated. Naruto agreed and when they found him not three minutes away, he was out cold, sprawled on his front.

"Let's stop here for now. Maybe when he gets up we can move." Sasuke used light medic jutsu to ensure he was alright. "It's just exhaustion. He should be fine."

"Oh." Naruto looked at his friend sadly.

Sasuke snorted, "Dobe, I said he'll be fine." He rested an arm on Naruto's shoulder. "I'll go get some fire wood. You can do whatever."

Naruto nodded. "Be careful teme." Seeing his teammate like this made him alert. He had no doubt that Sasuke could defend himself, but Kiba could defend himself as well. He walked over to the Inuzuka and leaned over to feel his forehead.

It was hot with fever. He moved away and went for his water pouch. _'Maybe if I give him a lil he'll be fine.' _He thought. It was old news that he had dated the dog boy two years ago. He took his pouch and it hovered over Kiba's mouth. A drop fell on his chapped lips.

"N-Naruto?"

"It's me Kiba."

"I'm hot." It was barely a whisper. His eyes were half lidded.

"I know. Sasuke's gone to get some firewood. Then we can have something yummy – "Before the fox boy could complete his sentence, he was on his back, and a kunai was pressed dangerously close to his jugular.

"K-Kiba?"

Kiba's eyes were a tainted red that sort of glowed in the oncoming sun set. A low growl emitted from his throat. A warning.

Naruto lay still_, Is he poisoned or something? _"Get off me dog breath!" But one of Kiba's hands started to trail down his orange and black jumpsuit, and it didn't hesitate to yank his pants painfully hard. T this point, the blonde threw a fist at Kiba's face, but he dodged it quickly, like it wasn't a challenge.

The kunai pressed harder in his throat, until Naruto felt the tell-tale warmth of blood. He was about to start fighting when Kiba moved off him.

"God, Kiba, what the hell's wrong with you?" He got up and pressed a trembling hand to his neck, trying to stop the blood. He glared over at the Inuzuka, expecting a good explanation.

""I'm …" Kiba was holding his head and looking down, "hot."

"Look," Naruto sighed heavily, "No normal fev-"

And this time, Naruto didn't see it coming; he was complexly overwhelmed by the power of the fist that knocked him over. A lingering thought was when Kiba got so strong.

Sasuke had several pieces of good fire wood in his arms as he looked around the forested area. He could hear the rushing of a near by water fall; maybe by later he could convince his dobe to have a lil' fun. Naruto had been going on and on about waiting for the right time to 'do it', so he had denied Sasuke every tine he asked. And he was getting impatient. It had only been four months since they had started dating, but it was also the best four months he could recall. The blonde was just too bright and adorable.

With these thoughts in mind, he wondered why the place was so quiet with two of the loudest ninja ever in such close proximities. Never the less, he leisurely walked back to what he assumed was now their make shift camp. The dobe could more than protect himself from anyone anyways.

Naruto was aware of intense pain wracking his body, but he couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from. He vaguely remembered being hit over in the head by Kiba, then darkness.

He bordered on consciousness and then a cry ripped its way from his mouth, like it waiting there all along. He felt like he was being torn in half. When his lungs got enough air again, he opened his watery cerulean orbs and saw Kiba's face above his, his eyes closed in an expression like ecstasy, and sweat running down his forehead like rain drops.

It took a period of about ten seconds for him to realize that Kiba was on top of him, and his back was pressed into the dirt and stones. He felt the rough unending thrusts as Kiba pushed into – there mercilessly. He made to push him away but fond his arms were bound by wire. "Kiba, get off!" He yelled. He struggled, but the pain racing up and down his spine was driving him insane. His head throbbed, he felt utterly and completely helpless.

Kiba's sweat drops fell on his face and ran down his neck, mixing with the blood that had trailed there as well. He found himself too shocked at the situation to move anymore. Kiba, one of his best friends, was raping him senseless. He shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut as he cried out once more. This had been meant for Sasuke, when they were both ready, but it was ripped away from him, like every attempt at happiness he had tried.

Sasuke heard the scream and ran off at an alarming speed towards the source of the sound. Naruto was hurting. He knew it.

And when he arrived at the scene, he already had his katana out and ready to fight whoever had been there. He instead froze for a while as he saw Kiba on top of his dobe, whose legs were spread wide to accommodate him. He felt his blood run cold, and then adrenalin started to pump through out his body. His blonde Kitsune was not fighting, or even moving. He ran over to them, and attempted to drag Kiba off. He seemed to weigh a ton more, because he didn't even budge.

Using chakra enhanced punches. He got Kiba's attention. The dog – boy looked up through hazy dark eyes. He rolled off Naruto and shook his head.

"What the Fuck did you do!" Sasuke roared. He held him by the front of his shirt and hit him in the face repeatedly until his knuckles were bleeding. But he got no response. Kiba was out cold. He flung him and faintly heard him hit against a tree.

"S'ke?"

His attention was snapped back towards Naruto, who had whispered his name softly. He moved over to his slowly, trying not to notice his naked form. "Hey, are you ok?" he leaned over him and ran a hand through his hair.

Tears ran down Naruto eyes, the wet the earth beneath him. he was shaking. He clutched to Sasuke's hand fiercely. "I'm sorry Sasu – its my fault…" he closed his eyes and shook his head violently, "I'm so sorry."

The raven was desperate to fix his blonde, to comfort him. He wanted to kill Kiba. "It's alright. Its not your fault." He pressed a kiss at his temple. He could smell his sweat and tears from this close. He doubted the blonde heard him though. "Listen dobe, I'm serious, you aren't wrong." Naruto sniffed then nodded once before closing his eyes.

Sasuke just kneeled there, trying to comprehend what he had just witnessed. He gently pulled Naruto's pants on, and then made a clone to gather Kiba and their supplies. They left in a swirl of leaves.

Please Review :)


	3. Chapter 2

Hey there, this is chapter 2 of My Sweet Uchiha. I hope you enjoyed chapter 1. This story has been on my mind for ages now.

"Naruto" normal speech

"_Naruto_" thinking

"**Naruto**" Kyubii speaking

I do not own Naruto.

**Chapter 2**

It wasn't until a few minutes after 12 am that Sasuke saw Konoha's gates. He was exhausted, but Naruto's safety was first. And he didn't trust himself to stay one place with the Inuzuka. He saw the guards and his only greeting was a nod. When he made it to the Hokage's tower, he marched to Tsunade's office and promptly kicked the doors opened.

She had been sleeping around the desk and she jumped when the door banged open, a kunai already sailing toward the four. Unfortunately, the bunshin popped out of existence.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?" she rubbed a hand over her eyes then noticed the other unconscious ninja as well. "What happened?" her motherly instincts kicked in when she saw Naruto limply over Sasuke's shoulder, his clothes mostly torn in shreds. She moved to take the blonde from him, and then expertly began running fingers over him from head to toe.

She looked at Sasuke murderously angry, "Don't make me repeat myself Uchiha."

Sasuke looked down, the curled his fingers into fists, his nails digging in. "Inuzuka Kiba… raped him." he said icily. The honey eyed woman looked at the Uchiha then at Kiba. She shook her head slowly then did a one handed sign and Shizune and Sakura appeared immediately, both in pajamas and rubbing sleep from their eyes.

"Lady Tsu…" Sakura was about to whine when she took in the three ninja and she once away moved towards Kiba who on the floor from where he fell when Sasuke's bunshin disappeared.

The Hokage hadn't taken her eyes off Sasuke.

"He has a concussion, its very bad… it looks terrible…" she trailed off, green chakra moved over his face, "His nose is broken, and his skull has a few minor cracks… What happened to him? he looks like he's been bulldozed by an army?" she glanced up at Sasuke then at Tsunade, expecting some answers.

The Uchiha shifted uncomfortably. Tsunade heaved a breath then rubbed at her eyes once more. "Take him to the emergency room." She looked down at Naruto, "This one too. Make sure to get them cleaned up." But she had no real ire in her voice, she just wanted to rest. Shizune took the blonde and disappeared with him, following Sakura.

"Look – Sasuke, Naruto and Kiba used to go out…"

"He was raping him. I saw it. Are you questioning me?"

"Well… if the Kyubii hasn't already healed his wounds, I'll examine him for forced entry."

'I heard him s-screaming for help. Kiba – he hadn't been feeling well. He was complaining about headaches and the heat. We stopped for him to rest and when we found him – the bastard was out cold. We decided to just camp there for the night and when I went for some fire wood, in less than ten minutes, I heard Naruto crying out…" he tried to remain composed. "When I hurried back, he was all cave man on Naruto – " The Uchiha found he could not contain his anger, he didn't want to.

"Kiba?" she asked once more, the woman just could not see the friendly animal lover doing that to his past love. It was a hard pill to swallow. She turned to her desk then retrieved a scroll. She opened it and then groaned loudly. It was sent to her this morning from Tsume, Kiba's mother.

She summoned an ANBU and then sent him to get the head of Kiba's household.

Sasuke made himself comfortable and sat in one of the chairs, "I wanted to kill him, but he was stronger than usual." He looked at her flatly.

"Naruto," she sighed, "I'm sorry."

(-_-) (-_-)

He heard water dripping, and he immediately knew that he was in his mind.

"Kyu – tou san?"

"**Naruto.**" The word was a harsh growl, as all the sounds that the ancient fox made.

"What happened?" he walked towards the cage, though he knew he could converse easily with the fox other wise.

"**The dog boy was in heat**."

"Heat? Like a wild animal?"

"**Yees**." It was a lazy drawl

Naruto looked through the large spaces between the bars. "So what?"

The fox growled lightly, "**What do animals do when they go in heat?**"

"They –" he looked around for a while, "have crazy non-stop animal sex?"

"**Do you understand the situation now?**"

The blonde frowned as images of Kiba above him surfaced to his mind. "No…"

"**You don't?**" the fox was getting annoyed.

"Yeah – wait? Kiba – raped me, didn't he?" The blonde shook his head, "Sasuke must hate me now. I'm nothing, just like always"

The Kyubii was silent, Naruto sniffed, "Why won't you talk to me?"

"**I only respond when you make sense. The prissy brat almost killed the dog lover when he saw –**"

"He saw! Kami help me."

"**Yes, he stopped the boy from completely tearing –**"

"Tousan, why didn't you help me?"

"**You forget that I cannot interfere unless you give me permission. That is our deal**."

"But – you know I was …"

"**Be still. I healed you up just fine**."

"I hate myself for asking this, but, is – is Kiba ok?"

The fox roared out in anger, "**I'm sure he'll be fine after he remembers what happened; he had wanted that for quite a while now**."

"Let me out of here. I want to know what's going on." He looked away from the fox then shook his head.

"**Naruto, don't you want a family?**"

"Of course, who doesn't?"

"**You can't have a family with the same sex**."

"What are you grumbling about now?"

"**You and your Uchiha are male**."

"So?" He scoffed, "Iruka and Kakashi are both male. And they are a family"

"**What about a clan? Or children?**"

"We –" He suddenly woke up

(-_-) (-_-)

Tsunade had finally convinced Sasuke to go home and rest. he could come back in the morning. It was after two and her eyes were burning from lack of sleep. She left her office to go check on Kiba. Te worst of the swellings on his face was gone. She had opted to leave he rest. _He deserves them_.

His mother had recently explained that he went through a heat, something common in their family for the young males. The Hokage had shook her head. It was sad. She moved on to check on Naruto. He was sleeping soundly and his soiled clothes had been changed and she had cleaned him and put him in the white hospital robes. "It's ok Naruto." She leaned down and then ruffled his blonde spikes. Simultaneously, his eyes snapped open. His face contorted into a scowl.

"Naruto, are you alright?"

He sat up and then winced when he felt a tingle of pain up his backside. He growled.

"No. I'm going home. Where's the bastard?"

"Er - which one?" She had a knowing smirk on her face. "Its almost three am. Just rest until sunrise."

"I need a bath, hag. Now let me go."

"Ok, if you insist." She watched humorously as he jumped through the window in the white hispital johnny. She was happy if not annoyed, that he was acting like his old obnoxious self.

I hope you enjoyed.

Please review. I promise to read them; they will make me very happy.

A/N: Next chapter, Naruto finds out he's preggy. What will our favorite blonde do?


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 of **MSU** (My Sweet Uchiha) I think I want to thank every one for giving me faves. I really appreciate it… but maybe I'd love you guys a little more if I were to get some reviews *hint hint*

**Warning for this chapter**: Mild fluff between Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke is somewhat OC, but this is a fanfic, and he never defected in this world, so he's much nicer. His favorite Blonde made sure of that. Some Kiba bashing (sorry to all Kiba fans)

I **DO NOT OWN NARUTO **but I guess you already know that.

On with the show

Chapter 3

Naruto arrived at his and Sasuke's apartment five minutes later. He pounded the door until he saw the lights go on. Sasuke opened the door with an angry scowl; a curse at the tip of his tongue, "What the fu…"

Naruto pushed past his and the collapsed on the living chair.

"Naruto?"

"Sasuke," the blonde pretended not to yelled at, "I'm tired." He whined instead.

"Dobe." He walked over to him and raised a hand to rest on his shoulder, "Let's get you a bath. C'mon." He understood the blonde enough to know when to back off.

"I'm never gonna be good enough for you teme, or for anybody." He looked down and his bangs hid his tears.

"What are you talking about? I thought you were brighter than this."

"B – but he took my first time away from me…" He sniffed a little, "away from you."

"Don't think about it; you're still my dobe, Idiot. Now come get a shower and go to bed." His hand slid from his shoulder and held his hand securely. He tugged him to the bathroom.

He watched as Naruto stepped out of the Hospital and stepped into the shower stall. He plopped down on the small stool and allowed the water to beat on him.

Normally, he wouldn't even brush his teeth with Sasuke at the door; he claimed it was perverted to watch someone while they were in the bathroom.

The Uchiha leaned on the counter until the blonde had washed himself thoroughly. He gave him a towel and the disappeared to get him a pair of underwear.

They had been roommates since they had turned sixteen and could muster up enough money to pay for a decent apartment. No one would rent Naruto somewhere so nice and Sasuke's apartment offers were too much. It was a good decision for them both and a bonus for Naruto since he had recently broken up with Kiba

Sasuke snorted at his thoughts, he was glad he had accepted the deal. When he got back to the bathroom, the blonde was shaking impatiently,

"God teme, what took you so long? It's cold and I'm tired."

"Shut up dobe." But they both knew it meant 'I'm sorry.'

(-_-) (-_-)

The following morning, the apartment was in a state of numbing stillness.

The loud mouthed shin obi other wise known as Uzumaki Naruto was fast asleep; Even as the clock alarmed nonstop since six thirty. Now it was almost nine o'clock.

His room was across the hall but close enough for Sasuke to hear the annoying ring.

It took all his focus to simply ignore the noise and try to rest. He had already handed in his and Naruto's mission statements, and if the Hokage really wanted him for a mission, she could send for him.

It wasn't until a few minutes after noon that he crawled out of bed and took a much needed shower. The bathroom was as clean as he expected it to be since he was living with someone who left anything he used anywhere he was. Living with the dobe had actually turned the proud Uchiha into a somewhat house wife.

He made tea and toasted four slices of bread. The silence made him jumpy. _Was the dobe awake yet? Would he turn into some crybaby who he couldn't spar with anymore? _And the question that disturbed him most was if and when he could have the blonde's body for himself.

He chomped on the toast and bit his tongue. He groaned and spat the bread out and most of the moisture was blood. He wanted to kill Kiba. He had always been the problem, from the beginning. He had encouraged Naruto to skip classes and so he had failed many tests. The Inuzuka was like a bad sore he wanted to get rid of.

"Teme! Kami, are you deaf or something?"

He blinked and his blonde was standing in front of him.

"I've been yelling your stinking name since I woke up, and you couldn't even answer me. Not once, you bastard."

"What?" he took up his chewed bread off the counter and tossed it in the trash.

"Your mouth's bleeding." The blonde looked at his questioningly.

"I know." Sasuke began to walk away.

"What happened? You were just staring out the window when I got in here calling you."

"Bit my tongue. Going for a walk." He said evenly.

"Can I come, I mean, I know how much you like your space and all –"

"Let's go then. "He was out of it, way out of his element.

Naruto was already cleaned up. It made Sasuke smirk at the lie the dobe had told him.

"What are you smiling about duck butt?"

"Duck butt? That's new." The Uchiha had allowed himself to explore the world of feelings and wreck less emotions that the blonde had been doing all his life.

"Yeah well, what's so funny to have you smiling?" Naruto asked accusingly.

"You know, I don't have to tell you anything right?"

They walked past the market place

"Whatever."The blonde looked towards Ichiraku's Ramen.

"You hungry?" Sasuke knew Naruto always had space for ramen.

"Yeah." He wasn't as enthused as he expected him to be.

They walked in the moderately sized restaurant and Naruto sat in the first stool he saw. Sasuke felt for money in his pockets then plopped down next to the blonde.

Ayame appeared, "Good day boys, what can I get you?"

"Miso ramen." Naruto was looking at the table, his hair coving his eyes.

"Same." Sasuke nodded, he then put some money down. When their bowls of ramen were down, Naruto toyed with his chopsticks. Sasuke waited for him to start.

"Naruto?" His name was like a silken carress. The blonde looked up slowly.

"Hm?"

"What's the matter?" Saduke was still on edge, if his blonde was permanently so awkward then he'd kill the Inuzuka for what he'd done."

"Noth'n." He raised some noodles to his lips and slurped. It was almost noiseless.

Sasuke sighed then nodded. He wanted Naruto back. The rest of the meal was eaten in silence.

"Is that all?" Ayame smiled at Naruto as he pushed away from the table. He nodded once then stood up.

Naruto was wearing his black tshirt with a red swirl on the back and one of his many orange pants.

The Uchiha stood next to him.

"Where are you going now?" The blonde asked.

"Just walking around." Sasuke led the way to the exit and they fell in a comfortable silence.

"Sas'ke?"

"Yeah?"

"W – what happened?" They were nearing their old training grounds.

"I'm not sure…" he sighed, "Are you sure you want to talk about this?"

"I need to know dammit." _I need to know how much you saw _His head hung low, touching his chest.

"I'm sorry. Let's sit." They made it up the highest trees and climbed up to sit on one of the firmest branches.

"Tell me."

"Do you remember any of it?" Sasuke held his gaze; his midnight dark orbs captured cerulean ones.

Yeah, I was about to give him some water and then he just pounced on me… He knocked me over." Naruto looked away, he felt so weak and insecure at that moment, he wanted to curl up in shame. "I never expected to be so – strong." Silence hung in the air . "Then I only remember flashes of him on me –" He stopped.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I never should have left." Sasuke tried to keep his tone in check. "I heard the… struggling and when I ran back to you, I tried to beat him off you. In the ned, I only broke his nose and cracked his skull; Minor injuries as far as I'm concerned."

"You did that to him" Naruto was fighting tears. "T – thanks."

"I'll always love you Naruto, even though I don't say it enough…"

"Or at all." He interjected.

"I want you to know that."

Naruto smiled. "I want to hug you now."

"I'm right here Uzumaki."

**A/N: **Aww aren't they adorable together?

Sorry for the long wait. I was – am still feeling sick.

Any ways… Please REVIEW.

PLEASE? Take a stand and be the first to get some homemade brownies

Yosh! See you next time on **MY Sweet Uchiha**: Naruto finds out he's preggy… what will Sasuke do?


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 of **MSU **I really hope every one enjoyed chapter Three. =)

Naru finds himself a little sick, but should he really tell his roommate and boyfriend?

What happens when he does?

**Warnings for this chapter**: Mentions of Mpreg, Some Kiba bashing (Honestly, I love Kiba…)

**Chapter 4**

The Hokage had given Naruto the week off for rest and recuperation. She had explained to him what really happened, in almost the same way Kyubii had. He had not been encouraged to press charges against Kiba, especially since the guy was still in the hospital, and he was asking how he got there in the first place. He remembered not much of the mission, and nothing about what he had done.

Sasuke naturally left the decision up to him. if it were for him, Kiba would be dead a long time ago.

Nobody else apart from Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto himself knew about it. And the three preferred it so.

Two weeks had fled past quickly, and Naruto had yet to see Kiba; to find out how he would react to seeing him. He didn't really want to see him so soon anyway.

Right now, he was sitting on the floor over the toilet. He flushed it once more. Sasuke was just assigned to a team of three genin, and he recently left to train with them, leaving the dobe all alone to throw his guts up over the toilet.

Naruto stood on shaky legs then rinsed his mouth. He was looking out the window, searching for answers for his condition.

"Day dreaming dobe?"

"Thinking teme."

"Oi, the Hokage has a mission for us. Let's go."

"Yea –yea." The blonde scoffed. It freaked him out that he didn't sense Sasuke from such close proximity. He walked from the bathroom, the raven haired man following him closely.

He moved to the kitchen then drank some water from the fridge, then cleared his throat.

"What's wrong?"

"I threw up before you came back. I think it was all the over night ramen. The noodles were – " He felt more bile rising up, "Saggy." He fought against the fresh wave of nausea that made him stop his breath and tilt back his head.

"Hey," Sasuke's hand glowed green for a few seconds and then gently skimmed over Naruto's stomach, "relax." The chakra faded from his finger tips as his palm settled over his abdomen.

"I don't want a mission today; I feel sick." And then the boy promptly fainted, falling over in Sasuke's hand.

(-_-) (-_-)

Tsunade was chewing on a pen when she heard insistent knocking. _Seriously, I thought I made it clear that people should make appointments to see me_. She sighed, "Come in."

The Uchiha had Naruto over a shoulder.

"What's the matter this time?" she blinked at him once, but she could feel a sense of deja vu though, and it made her skin prickle. "I'm guessing your not here for the mission, right?" she mocked. She hated her position, she couldn't wait for the blonde to be posted as ANBU, and then she'd destroy his youth by pronouncing him as the Rokudaime. She had an evil smirk on her face, and Sasuke had a feeling it was because he had interrupted her one too many times. But self be damned, Naruto was the one he was here for.

"He fainted." He had to admit he always annoyed the woman with his behaviour so he had the audacity to look away sheepishly at her snort.

"People faint all the time." She tilted her head from side to side, her eyes not leaving the Uchiha's.

"Just check him… please?" There was desperation etched deep within his voice.

"Look, Sasuke, as a matter of fact, this is not the hospital, it's on the other side of Konoha." She said pointedly.

"I know, but I think I felt something in his abdomen. Maybe it's some sort of ramen baby or a haemorrhage – or something." He trailed off, trying to stand still under those scrutinizing honey coloured eyes.

She rolled her eyes, "Bring him here."

He put the blonde across the table, telling himself not to fantasize about this moment later, when he was assured he was ok.

She made her hand glow with medic chakra. She started from his head, doing a full body analysis.

Patiently, Sasuke waited for her to reach his abdomen.

Naruto groaned, "Baa-Chan, what are you doing?" he made to sit up. He could tell it was her chakra from the impatient, but gentle feel of it.

She pressed him down, "Shut up, and keep still." Her hands hovered above his abdomen, and then she rested them there. She watched as the chakra faded from her hands slowly. "Holy," Naruto's eyes rolled over, "shit." She frowned, more chakra covered her hands and both she and Sasuke watched intensely as her chakra was absorbed. "Sasuke?" she moved her hands from Naruto's body, "Did this happen when you tried to check him?" she had her eyes trained on the blonde as if he would disappear if she looked away.

"Yes… what is it?"

"A…" she walked away and stooped next to her table. She retrieved a bottle of sake. "Naruto's… there a …"

"What the fuck is wrong with him?" he slammed his fists on the table.

"A baby." Then she broke out in hysterical medical terms.

(-_-) (-_-)

"What?" The Uchiha looked down at the unconscious blonde, "Are you kidding! He's a fucking guy!"

"Sasuke, don't you see, can't you understand?"

"See and understand what?" he asked, his emotions running wild. He faintly heard a voice reminding him that Uchiha's didn't freak out the way he was.

"Naruto isn't a normal boy Sasuke. He's a jinchuriki. The fox must have done something. And Kiba was in some sort of ritual heat…"

The Uchiha saw stars behind his eyes at the mention of Kiba's name. "Naruto doesn't have eggs, or a fallopian tube – it's impossible."

"Kami – Sama!" she turned the bottle to her head.

"This is crazy."

"Go do us both a favour and get Shizune here. She's by the paediatric ward, and tell her to bring the pregnancy kit."

"Why not just take him there?"

"Are you stupid Sasuke, what if I'm right? This would cause an uproar in Konoha… in Naruto's life…"

"I see."

(-_-) (-_-)

When Shizune and the kit were ready, the Hokage's claim was found true. The foetus was only two weeks old, and already it was absorbing the chakra that anyone would 'give it'.

"I'm killing him." Sasuke was muttering, his eye twitching, "fucking going to rip his dick off and then stuff it down his throat. The mongrel…"

"He's waking up." Tsunade had grown tired of hearing Sasuke's threats, seeing as she wanted to do them to the dog lover herself.

Wide confused blue eyes opened slowly. Naruto realized he was laying down. He jumped up. "What the hell just happened? I just got knocked out twice in one day!"

"Knocked out? Naruto, you fainted, why would you think you got knocked out?" Tsunade gently rested her hand against his forehead affectionately.

The blonde batted her hand away then rubbed his hand over his eyes. "I dunno – I guess I just felt like I was attacked." He rested his eyes on Sasuke, "What's the matter?"

Tsunade had long since put a silence jutsu on the office.

'Naruto, how do you feel now?"

"Honestly, I wanna get the hell away from you guys."

"Why Naruto?" Shizune asked softly.

"I think you want to hurt me." He was still looking at Sasuke.

"No." the teme said, "I want to hurt Kiba."

"Why? What did Kiba do?" But he knew what Kiba had done two weeks ago, but he thought every one was way over that. He was trying to get over that. A hand slowly, almost unnoticeably settled on his abdomen.

"Tell him." Sasuke looked at Tsunade expectantly.

"Listen Naruto, first you have to remember that you are not alone. " She glanced at the Uchiha, "You have good friends, and me and Shizune." She moved directly before him, "Some how, some way, you and Kiba," she leaned over to be at eye level with him, he looked scared. "You guys made a baby."

Naruto was silent for a while. He blinked several times, "W-what?"

"A baby, Naruto But – its only two weeks old; you have another six weeks until you can – decide to keep it or not. Its one hundred percent your decision."

Naruto frowned, "Baby? I'm a boy… K-Kiba's definitely a boy. I'm sleeping, aren't I?"

"No, you're not." She straightened.

And the blonde wanted to kill himself. He knew it was the truth. The fox had given him enough hints over the past week. "Holy Shit!"

He closed his eyes, trying to forget where he was, and what he'd been talking about.

Tsunade felt a weird kind of pride when Naruto reacted just the way she had.

"Is he ok?" Shizune whispered

"I'm not sure, I need to ask him some questions."

"Naruto?" His voice drowned out all the others.

"Hmm?"

"You ok?"

"Whaddo ya think?" I'm a freak. I'm a fucking freak." There were tears in his voice, "I hate myself."

No one could muster up enough courage to comfort him; they were still wondering how it was possible.

"D-does Kiba know?" he asked finally.

"No one out side this room knows."

"Oh right. Maybe he shouldn't know anyways. I cant – I hate him so much right now."

It was so strange to hear the blonde speak like that, Sasuke smirked inside, "Hate who?" _Please be Kiba_.

"The Kyubii no Kitsune. Kyu-tou san."

**A/N**: So how was it? Please REVIEW and tell me. I wont bite… maybe

So Naru now knows he's preggy… will he break from the news?


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 of MSU. So guess what, I'm feeling better, so this was written in a good mood. =)

Enjoy.

**Main pairings**: Sasuke, Naruto. Kiba, Shino

**"Kyubii speaking"**

_"Naruto speaking to the Kyubii."_

_Normal thinking _

**Warnings for this chapter:** Fluff between Naru and Sasu. Mother hen Iruka

**Chapter 5**

After several hours of questions, Naruto was moderately educated on his pregnancy and some do's and don't s. Also, he found out that if someone touched his abdomen with chakra, his body would absorb it, causing him to fall unconscious as the fox converted it to his own.

He lived in a somewhat state of denial for the next week. He didn't talk about it, didn't go out side, hardly ate, and saw none of his friends. Sasuke became his light, which was strange for the both of them because Naruto was always the bright, sunny one.

Naruto was now sitting on the two seater couch, waiting patiently on Sasuke to return from the market. He tried not to accept that Sasuke was the only person he trusted not to hurt him. As much as he wanted to open the door and meet him out side, he had the nagging feeling that all the villagers and his friends would plunge several kunai in his body and kill him. The thought made him curl into a defensive ball, his arms covering his middle protectively.

He desperately tried not to think about anything. How could be pregnant for his ex-boyfriend who 'raped' him two weeks ago.

"**Boys can't get raped." **The voice of the Kyubii grated on his nerves,

"_Yeah, well what do you call it_?"

"**Non consensual sex."**

"_Big difference. If I can get pregnant, then I can get raped_."

"**Technically, you didn't get pregnant on your own, so…**"

"_Shut up, this is nothing for you to gloat about_." The blonde felt tears sting his eyes. He groaned miserably as seconds away from Sasuke passed. He tried not to dwell on it, but the thought that maybe he was a little bit vulnerable when his teme wasn't around rested on his heart heavily.

He wriggled his toes rhythmically to pass time. He sensed a familiar chakra behind the door. He tensed. He knew he had no real reason to be afraid, but he was.

He slowly got up and quietly made to walk away as Umino Iruka knocked on the door, "Naruto, I know you can hear me, open the door." He called out softly.

Naruto bit his lips, building his courage, "No ones here at the minute, please leave a message at the beep… Beeep."

"It's Iruka. When someone gets my message, please tell Naruto that I love him like my own blood, that I miss him. Oh and I saw Sasuke he said he'll be held up…"

Naruto flung the door open at the mention of Sasuke's name.

"Oops, I lied." Iruka walked past him and then settled in a spot in the kitchen, leaning against the counter.

"Hi, Iruka – Sensei."

"Oh, so I'm _'sensei'_ today. Do you want to talk?"

"I-I don't want to bother you…"

"Trust me when I say that I wouldn't have come here if I didn't want you to bother me." _That and Kakashi is being extra perverted since this morning._ He shuffled around until he found the kettle. "Tea?"

"No. thanks though." Naruto moved closer to him, assuring himself his father like figure was no harm to him. "I just had some milk."

"Oh, what kind?"

"Cows'." Naruto felt his eyes getting watery, "I only drink cows' milk." He imagined never being breast fed.

"I see, well since you have tea in the cupboards, I'll have some."

"No problem, drink it all; I hate that stuff."

"So what's eating you up like this? Boy problems?"

Naruto smiled a little, "Not exactly, I mean me and Sasuke are good – I think.."

"What? Stop breaking off your thoughts like that. Talk to me."

"Iruka," He sighed deeply. "It's an A class secret." Naruto rolled his eyes and tears fell. "Something happened to me two weeks ago when I went on a mission." He gave the man time to ask questions.

"What happened?" Iruka settled the pot down and turned to give him his undivided attention.

"Kiba was sick… and then I tried to help him feel better. But – he attacked me instead. And Kyubii – the oversized _rabbit _in me, fucked p everything… Anyways I'm pregnant."

Iruka watched the younger man as he broke into sobs; his hair was wild without his head band, it hung over his eyes as droplets of tears rolled down his cheeks.

Iruka hummed, "I see." He reached out to the blonde, "Come here."

He however walked over to the blonde and then pulled him closer. "It's ok…" he patted his back, he felt tears soak into his shirt. "I'm here, like always."

And then they felt Sasuke's chakra signature getting closer. Naruto pulled away from Iruka, then wiped at his eyes quickly. Iruka moved and continued to make tea. Iruka had always been a touchy topic when ever he was over with the blonde. Sasuke didn't like him, and the Chunin didn't like him much either.

The Uchiha was greeted with a hug from Naruto at the door. He smirked, and then pecked his lips, "Dobe."

"Teme."

Those words had come to mean so much more to them, it conveyed their love for each other, and made them that much closer. Naruto took the largest bags and made his way to the kitchen. Sasuke clenched his teeth when he saw Iruka. The man smiled '_warmly_' at him

"Sasuke."

"Hn." He rolled his eyes in his head. He liked having Naruto to himself.

The blonde was oblivious to the tense atmosphere as he rummaged through the bags. He pulled out a bottle of ginger ale. He got a cup and poured some into it. His face a sort of bliss at tasting it that made Sasuke happy. He always wanted Naruto to smile like that. He would do anything to ensure he was in high spirits.

It really hit him hard when they found out Naruto was pregnant. It was like Kiba had taken something precious from him, like he would always have to share Naruto with that insufferable mutt. He wanted Naruto to abort the Inuzuka heir. The child was not going to be Uchiha blood, it was a bastard, the result or rape … no doubt its life would be miserable. But, Naruto said that he wouldn't do it. He said the baby would be Uzumaki as well, and if Sasuke still loved him, then the baby would be the Uchiha heir.

Sasuke loved Naruto, but he didn't want to father Kiba's baby, not now, or ever.

"Naru-chan?" He called out playfully, distracting himself from unwelcome thoughts.

"Hmm – and don't me call me that." The blonde turned to him quickly, a frown slowly forming.

"You don't have to grip the bottle that hard, nobody's going to steal it."

Iruka slurped loudly to interrupt the moment, "Naru – kun," he smiled in a way that made Naruto want to hug him for the support, and Sasuke want to strangle him, " How about me and you go talk on the roof, ne?" And Iruka had some how picked up and Kakashi's uncanny timing and choice of words.

"Ok." And they both walked past the young Uchiha, Naruto bouncing him purposefully on his way out.

Sasuke walked to his room, and then proceeded to close his room firmly – Uchihas did not slam doors in irritation.

(-_-) (-_-)

Later that night, Naruto was practising his aim when Sasuke showed up. Instantly, he relaxed.

"Hey."

"Hey." Naruto responded.

"Are you getting better?"

"Nope." He popped the 'p'. "It's like my limbs are conspiring against me." He moved over to the tree to remove several kunai. He kept hearing the nagging thoughts that next week was the jounin exams. He felt daring enough to still do it, but he knew he wouldn't even last five minutes against Konohamaru like this.

"Are you hungry? We can um – go out?" The Uchiha couldn't help sounding hopeful, Naruto smiled radiantly, for a moment forgetting all about his concerns as he punched the air comically.

"Yeah!"

"Then let's go." Sasuke was willing to do anything for Naruto to return to his normal idiot self. Even if it meant sweet talking, and loads of ramen.

They headed out together and Sasuke gently linked their fingers.

"So what's for dinner?" The blonde sang loudly.

"My treat. Whatever you like." He mentally prepared for some yells about ramen.

"How about – Choji's uncle's restaurant? They have awesome ribs and…"

"Soo… you don't want ramen?"

"Of course I do.!" The blonde scoffed.

"B-but you said – Choji's uncle?"

"Yes, for dinner. Ramen's for desert." Naruto laughed at him, and then pulled his hand away so he could cover his mouth. "Y-you thought-hehehe – that – hahaha – I wouldn't eat – Bwahahaha – ramen?" Most of the passing villagers shook their heads at the outburst. "That was so ridiculous! Ramen is a god."

He got deadly serious and Sasuke could feel some killer intent coming from the blonde.

Sasuke face palmed. "Just shut up." And a vein started to throb at his temple. The dobe was laughing at him. This was a first.

Naruto smirked all the way to the Akamichi's Restaurant.

There were most of the rookie nine there, and a lot of other familiar ninja. There were no civilians at all.

"Oh, Hey there!" And Sasuke deflated. The infamous Uchiha glare poised on Ino.

Naruto slowly raised a hand in greeting to them, unconsciously moving closer to Sasuke. The Raven put a hand protectively around his waist.

Sakura who was sitting across from Ino, swallowed a mouthful then beckoned for them to come closer

"Come over here with us Sasuke and Naruto."

They obliged. Ino was ogling Sasuke and Sakura was smiling tenderly at Naruto. She felt so much closer to the couple than anyone else because she knew a secret no one else did.

"Hey girls." Naruto was looking at his feet. The way Ino was now looking at him made him cringe on the inside.

"Were here for dinner." Sasuke said coolly "What do you recommend?"

"Oh Sasuke, you're so formal and cute." Ino squealed, "We recommend the barbecue ribs and onion bread."

Naruto scrunched his nose at the mention of onion bread, "Onion bread? Who eats that?"

"Every one," Ino rolled her eyes. "But all you eat is ramen so you wouldn't know."

Sakura reached forward and took hold of one of Ino's hands, "Stop Ino, Naruto's right." She smiled sweetly at him, and then nodded at Sasuke, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to run a shift for Shizune chan tonight."

"See ya later." Ino waved her off, Now, Sasuke Kun, care to join me, and of course, Naru-kun as well." She batted her lashes.

Naruto scoffed at the nick name, "No thanks, we have _private_ issues at hand." _Flirty bitch_. And Naruto stalked away to a different table with Sasuke in tow.

The raven was taken aback by his blonde's hostility. "Are you ok?"

"Yes." Naruto was scowling, "Where's our waitress?" He banged his fist on the table to get attention.

Sasuke was slightly embarrassed by Naruto's outburst, but he remembered Lady Tsunade telling him something about hormones.

A waitress appeared. "Hi, good night, welco…"

"Where's the menu?" Naruto cut her introduction short. She curtsied apologetically, then handed them two menus.

"I want the extra large coleslaw and the sweet and sour chicken wings, a medium squid salad, and the Schweppes. Anything Sasuke?"

The raven blinked once then cleared his throat, "A vegetable salad, with extra tomato servings and a small barbecue rib meal. Fruit punch."

"Ok, thank you for coming." She disappeared with their orders.

"You know, being mean is supposed to be my thing. Not yours."

"I'm mean?" The blonde looked at his partner, his eyes cloudy with tears. "I'm not mean, what did I do this time; I'm sorry for always messing up everything." he looked down then pouted cutely.

"You don't always mess up everything. But you were 'hormonal', not mean. It was my honest mistake." Sasuke brushed at his cheek tenderly.

Neither was aware of the small bug on the floor by their feet.

**A/N**: How was it? Hope it met your expectations? Lol.

You guys have to tell me what you expect, because right now, I don't know what imma do. =)

Review.

And someone got some delish brownies. You know yourself

Crazy-Mani out.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 of MSU.

Sorry for the longer than usual update. I found out am not very well at all… Soo, I had to be in bed for most of the weekend, and becuz I missed an entire week of school last week, I have chuck loads of assignments that are due this Friday.

On with the show. Please enjoy, and review.

**Warning for this chapter**: Some Kiba, Shino fluff.

Chapter 6

"What are they talking about? Did you hear anything?"

"Shut up already, and no, Naruto's being stupid – as always, and the Uchiha is annoyed, as always."

"Something's happened Shino, I know it, but I can't remember what."

"Why don't you just go and ask them then?"

"Because if they wanted to tell me, they would have."

"Then but out. Now are we on our date or not?" Shino lowered his glasses to stare pointedly at Kiba.

The bug boy and Kiba had hit it off only weeks after Naruto's and Kiba's break up, for over a year now.

"We're on a date." Kiba looked at his food then sighed.

"What's bothering you Kiba?" Shino's mid night black eyes connected with Kiba's chocolate brown ones, prodding for a true answer.

"Its just that…" Kiba sighed once more, "I wasn't feeling right, and I can't recall what I did. Mom told me to stay away from them, especially Naruto, and I don't know why. I just remember waking up in the hospital. Sakura was sniffing and then she turned away from me. I know I did something wrong Shino."

It hurt Shino to see Kiba so upset and unlike his loud self.

"Do you want me to let the bug follow them? They're bound to mention it sooner or later."

"You'd do that? That would be awesome."

"Now cheer up." Shino leaned across the two seater table and pecked his lover's lips.

The Inuzuka smiled devilishly. "Maybe one more of that just might do the trick."

Shino burned red under the high collar of his jacket and dark glasses.

(-_-) (-_-)

"Mmm, this is good." Naruto commented, licking at his finger tips slowly.

Sasuke only watched in mild interest,

"Want some?"

Sasuke was about to deny, but found one of Naruto's barbecue coated fingers at his mouth. He rose a brow then moved to take the finger in his mouth.

The blonde's throat went dry at the contact. He had only meant it as a joke, but this was making him hot, the temperature rose several degrees. "S-Sasuke, stop." He pulled his hand away quickly, then looked at his middle finger. Heat pooled in areas making him slightly uncomfortable. He looked away his cheeks bright. In the background, he heard some hoots.

"You're such a dobe." But Sasuke felt it too. He wanted his blonde, all of him.

As if reading his mind, Naruto smiled then said, "I'm glad I gave myself to you."

Sasuke smiled softly, the lights in the restaurant were dim, and it enhanced the rare beauty of his smile. "Me too."

After dinner was finished, the couple headed for desert – ramen. Sasuke really wanted to protest, but he loved seeing Naruto so happy, so he obliged. In truth, he was stuffed.

"Ne, Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"What about Nabi?"

"What's that?"

"A name for the baby."

"No." The Uchiha stiffened, "Why that?" he burned with inner jealousy. Both he and Naruto had agreed to adopt babies along the line, both knowing neither wanted to impregnate a woman. Sasuke wanted his clan revived, but Kiba beat him to an heir. Kiba was lesser than him, a puppy – whisperer, why should his precious Naruto, the Rokudaime to be have such a pathetic man's baby?"

"Yeah, that was random." Naruto snorted. As usual, he was oblivious to the Uchiha's tension. "Any suggestions yet?"

"Naru, we have another eight and a half months to decide; lets just take it one step at a time."

A small bug on the side of Naruto's sandal relayed the information to its master.

"A baby, they're adopting? That was quick." Kiba was petting Shino's hair as the dark haired shinobi lay on his chest.

"Maybe we should stop prying now." He suggested wearily. He knew things were going to be said that he didn't wish to hear.

"Not until I know, Shino-chan." Kiba kissed him on his swollen lips affectionately, distracting Shino enough so he just sighed contentedly and huddled closer to his warmth

(-_-) (-_-)

"Had enough?"

"One more, please?" The blonde had seven bowls piled on each other and he was sweating from the heat.

"No more. You said that four bowls ago." Sasuke quickly stood up, then growled when his pockets would be empty after this _date_.

"Fine – fine, be a bastard about it." The blonde got up then stretched. He wriggled a bit to get comfortable, "let's go home, I'm thirsty. I want ginger ale."

Sasuke sweat dropped in his head – no one could see it in real life. "You're eating way too much." He muttered under his breath.

"So?"

"I wont be surprised when you triple your size." It was meant as a playful jab.

Naruto never responded. Sasuje smirked on the inside at that.

The walk home was silent, "Dobe?"

"Don't talk to me."

"Why not?"

"You want me to be fat," the blonde approached the door speedily, "so you and everybody else can laugh at me."

"When did I say that?"

"Don't play smart ass with me." Naruto hit the door, "Open it!"

Sasuke sighed then opened it. Naruto stormed to his room. Sasuke grimaced, this wasn't their first fight, but it was the only one he had lost. Something told him it wouldn't be his fist loss for a long time to come.

(-_-) (-_-)

**Author's note**: I had to cut this chapter short… Sorry, but I have to go to the doctor tomorrow and I need to sleep before my mother gets home

Next chap: the real ending of this one ;( *sorry*


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 of MSU ( Actually the real ending of chapter 6) lolz.

Hope you enjoy. :)

**Warnings for this chapter:** Sasu Naru fluff. No yaoi just yet. :)

Chapter 7

The next morning came too quickly. It was Sasuke's genin team first C rank mission, and they were going to leave the village for about five hours, to deliver an invitation to a high class *kekegenkai (blood limit)* family for the next Hokage meeting.

He wondered what the rest of his life would be like; would he even stay with Naruto after the baby was born? He was already competing for attention. This week was their five moth anniversary and he doubted Naruto remembered after all the baby drama.

So it was with a throbbing headache that he got ready to leave. His team consisted of twin girls and a boy, all ten year olds with great potential ahead of them. He was actuall handpicked to train them, because of his admirable strength and power.

In a few months time though, he would be tested once again for ANBU ranks. He had declined the first three times actually, waiting for Naruto to catch up.

It seemed futile to wait now since Naruto couldn't even get his aim straight. He wondered how something good could come out of a child that was already a burden.

But he could see endless possibilities of not giving Kiba the pleasure of partaking in the child's life and development; that made him smirk as he adjusted his vest, and equipped his pouches for anything. The thought was very promising.

(-_-) (-_-)

Naruto didn't sleep, how could he? He knew Sasuke hated the baby, and he felt awful asking him to accept it. He was after all the last Uchiha, the only one left with the Sharingan. It was already grossly unfair for their relationship to deny him children; something he wanted with every fiber of his being. Naruto knew Sasuke was thinking about leaving him. Sooner or later, the Uchiha boy would break, and Naruto hated to be the one to break him.

Tears rolled down his cheeks like a flowing wound. The pain he felt inside made his heart clench. He didn't want to choose between Sasuke and his baby.

The baby; it was the only family he would have, and no one seemed to understand he was the only Uzumaki in Konoha, and all the other counties and nations he had traveled to, and asked about. There were no records of them either.

He knew his father was once the Hokage now, but there were no more Namikazes either. So he was the last Uzumaki/Namikaze laft. He knew the desperation his best friend felt to have blood relatives. Naruto wanted it more. Admittedly, he could imagine living alone with son, or daughter. He didn't care who the father was, he guessed that to a twisted degree, he was glad Kyubii made him pregnant.

"**Took you long enough! Three weeks, 2 days and some hours I cannot bother to calculate.**"

"Will you help me Tou san?"

"**In any way I can**."

"Help me to be strong, for the both of us." Naruto felt the warmth across his back, like an invisible pair of hands hugged him.

"**Always Naru-kun."**

The great demon fox was by all means, the closest Naruto had been to anyone. And so, their relationship stemmed and blossomed to form 'love'. If either f them dared to call it that.

But the blonde wanted Sasuke to be there with him, hugging him and kissing him. His entire soul wanted the Uchiha. But Kiba had to know, even if he denoed it, Naruto knew he had to tell him. he knew next to nothing about public relations, and he hoped that the god that gave him breath would make everything alright in the end.

H heard knocking, it must have been past mid night now, but he answered anyway.

"It's open."

Sasuke slid inside swiftly, his shadow hardly visible against the wall.

"I'm sorry." He said, after minutes of silence.

"You woke me up." The blonde wiped at his tears in his pillows.

"Liar, I could feel your chakra; it's more unstable when you're awake."

"What do you want?"

"I'm apologizing for last night."

"No need." The blonde was stuffy and he felt bloated from all the food he ate.

Sasuke didn't want to apologize, he didn't even want to see Naruto right now, but some sort of pull a yank on his heart like a magnet, made him stop by.

"I'll make your breakfast. You can sleep until I get back. It'll be seven hours tops. No later than noon, ok?"

"Mission?" The blonde examined Sasuke's features in the dark.

"Yes. Our fist C rank as a team. Do you remember ours?"

Like it was yesterday." The blonde slowly smiled images of Haku and Zabuza flashed in his memories.

"I learnt so much from it Naruto, I realized that you're my special person. I'd be your tool, for you to use me as you wish."

Naruto sat up, his words stuck in his throat. "Sas'ke." He slid out of the tangled sheets and made it for the Jounin. They embraced each other, and all the cold hard rejection each felt seemed to melt away. "I love you." Naruto choked out, his voice heavy with tears and emotion. "So much."

His blue orbs seemed to glow as they found Sasuke's. "I love you too." The dark haired man sighed, in some thing akin to pleasure. All he ever needed, was right here in his arms. "More than you could imagine."

Naruto had saved him from destroying himself so many years ago. After the Valley of the End, after he had plunged his chidori through Naruto's chest, he had felt like he took his own life. In tears of regret and sorrow, he'd taken Naruto and himself back to Konoha. Shortly after, all had been forgotten.

The blonde pulled away, "You have to go." Saying those words made him hug tighter.

"I'll be back in record time, ok?"

"Mhhm"

Now Sasuke knew it was really his turn to be the light that beckoned to Naruto's soul. He had to be the light; the source of his joy and happiness, even with Naruto carrying another's baby.

**A/N**: Soooo SORRY for the long update, I've been dividing my time at school and at the doctor's office.

Please forgive me.

Hope you enjoyed. Please review.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 of MSU**

Hope you guys stick around for the good stuff… I promise you, there will be some good stuff in later chapters; I just want to clear the air between Naru and every one first.

And as for why I think writing an mpreg would be fun, it's because I'm a straight A student with an over active imagination… I made something weird FUN.

**I DO NOT **own Naruto

Enjoy

Chapter 8

Breakfast was made by a clone. It touched the blonde's heart to get up three hours later to see a bunshin of Sasuke sitting on the kitchen counter, reading a scroll.

"Mornin." It said lamely.

"Sasuke's clone, why are you here?" But Naruto felt warm and fuzzy inside.

"To be your star in the darkness." It mocked.

"Shut up!" The blonde knew the information passed between them would make the Uchiha's day if he got any mushier on a bunshin.

He ate the soft pancakes and even offered the clone some of it, who only swallowed a bite.

"I'm glad you're here." He said eventually, "This was a very kind gesture."

"You know, he'll be here in less than an hour."

"Really?" Bit the blonde retreated back to his room, yawning while he did so.

"GO back to bed, dobe."

"See the real you in an hour teme."

(-_-) (-_-)

A certain Inuzuka sat around the table for breakfast. "Morning mom."

"Morning to you too."

"I've been thinking about Naruto…"

"Well don't." she snapped, then smiled at him earnestly, "Think about your creepy bug

"I'm right here, Lady Tsume." Shino was helping her set the table.

"Oh sorry…" she looked away quickly; seriously, those thick glasses creeped her out. No matter how many times she spied on them, she never saw them. Something was always conveniently covering them from her line of sight.

"Anyway, I think he's adopting a baby." He said hurriedly. It bothered him that the blond had not greeted him for almost three weeks. It was the longest they had never spoken.

Tsume forced a smile, "Why would you think that?" it came off sounding too suspicious and she almost broke the glass plate in her hand.

"Because Shino made a messenger bug follow them around last night."

"Why would you do something like that?" She was curious in the least to know what he heard.

"To find out what happened; I want to know why Sakura was crying when I woke up, and why I was badly hurt."

"You leave those kids alone, or your ass will be in some deep shit. What happened is an A clss secret. Do you understand what that means?"

Kiba nodded then slowly rose from the tbale. He beckoned for Shino to follow him.

They walked out side to the shade of an old sakura tree.

"I'm going to find out Shino. I'm going over there right now."

"If you so desire." He was stiff angry, he knew that his dog-over companion was still into the blond, the entire Konoha knew Shino had been a rebound. And sometimes he believed he still was. But he loved Kiba, and he couldn't stand to see him so torn.

He had made a bug follow Sakura last night as well, and she and Shizune had discussed the matter several times when they were in private company. He did not want Naruto to be carrying Kiba's child. He did not even want them to be friends at all. Kiba would with no doubt, be a great father, but it still hurt the Aburame boy to iimagine never being a real father, or mother to his and Kiba's own baby.

And he watched, with tears glistening in his eyes, under dark glasses as kiba left.

(-_-) (-_-)

The blond was awoken not thirty minutes later when there was obnoxious knocking on the front door. He sat up, thanking Heavens his teme was back and announcing his presence.

He heard the clone answered the door. He moved to walk out side, when he hared a 'poof' as the clone dispersed.

"Sasuke?" he started to panic when the teme did not show up smiling deviously. He didn't know who was out there, he couldn't tell.

A second later, an angry Inuzuka was in his line of sight. Naruto gasped as his body froze in fear.

"Naruto, what the fuck is your problem! Why was there a clone answering your door, and why is your chakra so unstable?" he realized Naruto was only in a pair of lose fitting, low riding boxers. He could easily envision all the blonde's 'package' and more. But his attention was snapped back above when he heard a helpless whimper escape. There was a plea of desperation swimming in Naruto's wide blue orbs, begging Kiba not to hurt him.

Naruto's mind was screaming profanities and strangling Kiba, sending a giant rasengan through his chest, but his body just shook in horror of what could happen once again. He thought he had gotten over this stage already, he thought that he could at least fight the man that took away something precious from him, but he could only stand in silent anticipation of what was to come next. His heart thudded and it was all he could hear, the blood streaming in his veins, his heavy breathing as he began to hyperventilate. "**Why**!" he heard from deep within, "because he destroyed… destroyed…?"

"Naruto!" Kiba stepped closer. Naruto looked close to either passing out or going insane, "What's the matter?"

"J-just leave." He choked out. He was getting angry, he felt the Kyubii stir restlessly in his mind, and he felt his body becoming heavy.

"No, talk to me; what's the matter?"

He wanted Sasuke there. He wanted to be protected. "**Naruto, calm down, tell him that you to mated and now you're carrying his pup**."

"We…" but his knees gave out and he fell backwards, thankfully lading on the edge of the bed. He felt helpless.

Kiba inhaled deeply when he finally noticed Naruto's scent was way off. He could smell fear, which was weird since. this was Naruto, and he'd never smelled his fear before, but something else was there. It was strangely familiar, but his sister's clinic kept coming to mind. "Just spit it out before I have to shake it out of ya!" There was a few moments of silence, in which Kiba tried to place the smell.

Sasuke appeared in the still heavy silence. Naruto lounged for him like he was a god. The tension that had been, racing up and down his spine dispersed into warmth that was relief. He buried his face in the Uchiha's back. Pressing his body so close, Sasuke would have moaned if Kiba wasn't still standing there.

"Get out of our house." It was cold and emotionless. An order.

"No." But the Inuzuka felt the threat underlying in Sasuke's voice.

"Hokage's orders; Leave, or I have every right to attack you, mutt."

Kiba knew Sasuke was never really fond of him from the beginning, but this was harsh, coming form the person Naruto of all persons chose to be with. "J-just hear me out Sasuke." He shook off the feelings of annoyance and jealously that he felt as Naruto remained hidden behind the Uchiha. "I'm not here to cause trouble. We're buddies; there's no reason to fight me, right?" He tried for an apologetic smile.

Sasuke bit his tongue; he had enough reasons to kill him, fighting would only be for fun, "Get, out."

"What's going on here? "I'm only concerned because I cant remember what happened." Kiba almost sounded pleading.

"Naruto does not wish too see you, neither do I." then he activated his sharringan, swirls spinning rapidly in red eyes.

Kiba clenched his teeth and tightened his fists. He was beyond angry, probably humiliated better assessed his emotions. Betrayal wasn't far from his mixed emotions either. "I'm sorry Naruto, I'm sorry I EVER bothered you in the first place." He felt something wet on his cheeks as he walked away. He felt like this was their official breakup, he thought deep down that they would eventually pick up where they left off. But he was proven wrong. He was embarrassed, and he almost thought he hated the blond.

Not long after he left the apartment, he saw Shino sitting on a swing, staring blankly- he supposed- at the clouds. He walked over to him. "Hey." His throat burned with tears he would show Shino.

Shino nodded once, and then turned his head to the stubborn Inuzuka. Kiba sat on the dry grassy field at Shino's feet.

"It was horrible. I'm an idiot."

_Yes, you are._ "No, you're not. You just care about your friends." _You're still crazy over Naruto. _Shino leaned forward, so his chin rested on Kiba's head.

"But hey didn't even want to see me." _Naruto doesn't want me around anymore_.

Shino wanted to tell him about the pregnancy, and the blonde's fear of every one around him. But he wanted Kiba's attention even more, even if only for a little while longer. When he would eventually find out, it would be the best thing that happened in his loud seme's life.

"You should ask Lady Hokage about it." He was getting information from one of his bugs that Shizune and Sakura were discussing it now.

"You think so?"

"Yes." Shino made to get up, and then he knelt next to Kiba, "Remember, as a shinobi, you have rights."

"Shino- kun, I love you."

_Not for long._ But all he could do was nod once; his voice would surely give way if he spoke.

Let's got then.

(-_-) (-_-)

Hinata was standing outside the door when she felt rather than saw Shizune put up privacy Jutsu. She activated her byakugan, and did several hand signs so she could see and hear what was being said. One might have wondered how she knew that jutsu, but the question would be answered once remembering her stalkish mentality concerning Naruto many years ago.

"Sasuke-kun went on a mission this morning. I went by and his clone answere the door." Sakura said softly, adjusting the machine was supposed to be the patient's life line.

"Did you see Naruto kun?"

"No, the clone told me he was sleeping. I just left."

"I wonder if he's showing yet?"

"No, I told you last night that I saw him and Sauke at the Akimichi's restaurant for dinner. He looked mostly scared."

"Naturally, his reaction after seeing us was one of self defence. The Kyubii's making him over protective of the fetus."

"Well I wonder what'll happen after Kiba finds out. We all know he still cares deeply for Naruto-kun." Sakura scoffed.

Hinata winced at this. She herself still loved the blonde, even though she had wedded Neji a year ago. The branch family had since been integrated as best as possible with the head.

"I guess bugs don't compare to sexy vixens." The pinkette stifled her giggles

"Give it a rest Sakura-Chan, Shino is good for Kiba."

"We _all _know he'd dump Shino in a second for Naruto." Sakura stated.

"But Naruto loves Sasuke-kun. And he always did."

"Do you even know why they broke up?" Sakura asked smugly, "It's because Naruto couldn't stop yapping about Sasuke all the time. Poor Kiba just couldn't take it anymore. They gave each other a 'reluctant' break. But Naruto went on a three month re con mission, and when he came back, Kiba was openly dating Shino. A month later, they were officially together." Sakura took a deep breath, then pinned the older woman with her eyes. "You see, Shino had always been a rebound."

Hinata almost yelped when someone glumpped her from behind. "Hey Hinata –_Sama._" Kiba smiled.

"H-Hello Kiba-kun, Shino-kun." She greeted. Se inactivated her byakugan then turned to smile at them.

"What's wrong, you were just standing there, staring at the door."

"N-nothing." She smiled reassuringly. "How can I assist you guys today?"

"We're looking for Tsunade-Sama."

"Oh, follow me."

(-_-) (-_-)

Naruto was laying on Sasuke, refusing to let him go.

"You're not hurt." Sasuke said for the millionth time, "Let me up. I want something to eat."

"Shut up." Naruto was holding him closely. The raven haired man sighed in defeat, and then accepted his role as a ninja/pillow.

After a few minutes, the blonde's breathing evened out, and his chakra almost stabilized. Sasuke waited a while before he untangled him self then sneaked to the kitchen

(-_-) TBC

**A/N**: Any ways, hope you enjoyed. And if you don't like MPREG, then don't read the story. Its in the summary that this is YAOI and MPREG. I don't like mean reviews if they're not constructive.

Sorry for the long update. The next chapter will be up soon

*REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW*


End file.
